


Dreams Do Come True

by Theta_Milla



Series: Lilly White [1]
Category: vampire - Fandom
Genre: Dream Premonition, Dreams Should Be Taken More Sirously, F/M, Italian Character(s), Native American Character(s), Original Character(s), Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theta_Milla/pseuds/Theta_Milla
Summary: So. I am Lilly White. I know that it is cliché to say I am nothing speaical, and then try to explain why I am not speaical only for me to tell you a story that proves different. So I won't.  I am speaical. Kind of. More like luck of the draw. Good or bad luck? I am not sure. But I had a dream that scared me. It scared me because I had it every Friday since I was sixteen. And it flipped my life around. Let me tell you more...





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story. Mine. My characters. My plot. My ideas. I hope you like it. Please don't copy.

I remembered that dream. Every. Single. Time. I tried not sleeping on Friday, but then I had it the very next time I went to sleep. It is confusing. Anyway, here it is:

I am in fog. It's dense. I looked around. And I see a face. I looked closer but no details were made all too clear. He had dark hair, it almost looked black. But that could be from lack of light. His eyes were close. He looked dead. No. He was breathing. Sleeping? But he was standing. He had a strait jaw. But then I am being pulled back. As soon as I start going backwards his eyes open. I am too far away already. 

"Lilly!" He cries.

I tense. How does he know anything about me? "Dominic!" I call out. Suddenly it shifts.

Now I am in a garden. On stepping stones, about three feet away, there he is. He is out of focus. I can't tell anything about him.

"Don't. Please." He sounds wounded.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He looks to his left. So I follow his gaze. There is a woman dancing in a white dress. She was singing in something I didn't understand.

"Vuoi rimanere o lasciare, giglio bianco?" She sang so beautifully, as I slowly woke up her voice almost sounded like she stepped out of the dream with me.

I sat up and looked around the room. Nana once told me that if you have a dream more than once that it will come true. It hasn't yet. And even if it will, how will that come true?


	2. My Life

My life is routine. Or it was. Well, here is what it is like on a normal Monday. I get up, do hygieng, then I leave the house and walk to the coffee shop. There I get a large hot mocha flavored coffee with almond milk, a blue berry bagel with strawberry cream cheese, low fat, with a large plain coffee to go, all of it costing $12.35. Then I had to work in an animal shelter. What's so routine about that? I don't handle the animals. I do the paperwork way in the back of the shelter. I drink the extra coffee, cold, at my lunch break when I also eat pasta I made the night before. Yes. I eat pasta every night except Saturday, in that case I eat lasagna. Then I walk home run my block, do the laundry, cook/eat pasta, do dishes, go to bed, repeat. Its nice. Boring, but nice.

Also, there is another thing you should know. I don't stay. Ever. I don't stay still. I don't stay for dinner, lunch, a snack, a drink, or breakfast. For some reason I just run when people ask me to stay. My parents had to learn that the hard way. Instead they learned to use words like 'don't make any more noises' or 'don't move'. The way people say it. They aren't saying stay, they are saying don't leave me or just don't. And it drives me nuts. But I have learned to control it better.

Anyway, this started at sixteen. At sixteen I some how started something that locked my future in place. I didn't know it at the time. But all of this started when I asked an old man why he looked sad.

I was in a gray dress. I wanted to wear black but my mom told me I wasn't allowed to wear black until after my seventeenth birthday. Its the only thing mom didn't fight my grandmother over when it came to how I was raised. Now, I know it is stupid to ask someone why they are sad in a graveyard.

But he wasn't looking at a stone. He was staring at my grandmother, and had been the entire time we had been mourning my grandfather. Nana is over him now but mom thinks she has just lost her mind.

"What makes you think that I am sad?" He asked and turned to me. The moment his eyes landed on my face I realized that his eyes were violet.

"You look sad. And at one point you were crying." I said.

"You are observant. May my son meet a woman like you and love you forever." The old man smiled.

My grandmother called my name. I looked and called to her that I would be there in a minute, but when I turned around he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and/or kudos if you like it. Comment about what do don't like if you don't.


End file.
